


Intimidation

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Other, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-13
Updated: 2006-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally has to promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimidation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Midnight Munchies and the Surprise at the Bottom of the Box](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16295) by Ilyena-Sylph. 



“You saw nothing.”

The voice chilled the Scarlet Speedster to the bone, and he did not even turn, too busy trying hard to come up with his best innocent look. That was hard to do when echoes of ‘Oh, god Kal, don't stop’ in the most sex-laden voice that Batman should not have kept playing in his brain.

“Yo, Bats,” he began, turning at last to reassure the man that he had no idea what he was talking about. His words died on his lips; it may have been Batman’s voice, but it was Bruce Wayne’s face, the cowl draped behind him.

“Don’t try my patience, Wally,” he told the Flash, his voice steel and willpower and danger incarnate. He moved forward, his eyes glinting dangerously. “I felt the pressure of your passage, reviewed the tapes.” He stopped inches from Flash, their faces close enough that Wally could smell the aftershave, the fresh mint of toothpaste. The two scents, the sensual shock of hearing Batman’s voice out of Bruce Wayne’s mouth, all on top of seeing what he should not have was too much for Flash.

“GodI’msosorry.Iwashungry,neededasnack.Pleasedon’tkillme!” he blurted out at superspeed. Bruce’s lips smirked up, before his eyes took on a different look altogether.

“Your word, never to say a thing about what you saw, what you heard?” Batman asked, again that low, bass growl that made Wally think of every bit of sex he had ever had or might in the future. He could not quite control the involuntary moan, or the fact his suit did nothing to hide the tattletale response to the sounds of lust echoing in the dangerous man’s voice. Bruce again smirked, his eyes counting the rapid pulse, the quickened pattern of breathing.

“I won’t ever,” Flash whispered. (“Know what it could be to feel all that you and he had.”) Those words he locked deep inside, or so he thought, not really considering just how trained this man was at reading people. The space between them grew smaller, until Bruce’s face was all Wally could see.

“Maybe one day….” With that, Bruce spun and pulled his cowl up, leaving Wally in a welter of sensation and confusion.


End file.
